


Leon: Champion of Galar

by uni_united



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Delete later, Headcanon, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_united/pseuds/uni_united
Summary: Leon of Galar, the reigning champion with the undefeated streak. The idol of all aspiring pokemon trainers in the region.And apparently…A total mess.______Or a totally random assumption on what Leon's day to day life is like





	Leon: Champion of Galar

**Author's Note:**

> The Leon/Milo fanfic absolutely noone asked for. Will probably delete later once the game comes out and canon screws all my headcanons over (aka when they make Leon a villain).

In all of Galar, you couldn't ever escape the name "Leon". No matter how far north, or how far south, you'd always see the broadcasts of his latest battles and the deafening cheers from his adoring fans. Leon of Galar, the reigning champion with the undefeated streak. The idol of all aspiring pokemon trainers in the region. 

And apparently…

A total mess.

You see, Leon was many things. Charming, adored and loved by the masses. But his personal life? Well…

A large roar escaped his dear Charizard, begging for attention. Leon, who was plenty busy styling his hair with a ton of gel, rolled his eyes in response.

"Char, I'm kind of occupied right now", he says. Shaping the final spike on his bangs, he squints at the mirror to make sure it's perfectly symmetrical. Another growl. "Yes I'm busy! My hair is a serious matter thank you very much".The monster rolled it's eyes and went off to the kitchen. 

Leon admired himself in the mirror. He placed his favorite snapback on his head and positioned it carefully. He ruffled the top of his cape and pulled up his white shorts.

He posed in front the mirror, "alright! the Leon is officially ready to go outside!".  
\---

Like always, he found himself covered in a crowd of fans. He was nearby the flower shop, his usual afternoon stroll disrupted. It's a nuisance but he puts up with it. He loves his fans after all.

"Leon! Leon!", A young girl with an lisp shrieks, "How did you feel when you won your last battle!". The crowd cheered in agreement. Spurts of question after question began appearing. 

Of course, he answered all of them. Taking his time to try and answer each and every one. After a few minutes, he decided to head out. "Sorry everyone, I've got to be going".

The fans were disappointed but understanding. After all, he had been so nice to them. They waved their goodbyes (after taking some pictures of course).

Leon let out a breath of relief. "Hahh, that was really something, right?". He looks to his side to await a response from his beloved Charizard, only to remember he left the spoiled brat at home.

Embarrassed, he looked around to make sure no one saw him talking to himself. Phew, alright. 

You see, Leon was… lonely. Terribly lonely. He thinks back to the times when Hop, his baby brother, would follow him around with stars in his eyes. 'leon! leon! you're so cool!', he'd hear from him. Now, although he still looks up to him, Hop has found practice much more interesting than his brother. And apparently he found an interesting friend.

He chuckled to himself, Hop was always terribly ambitious. Just like himself when he was younger. He remembers the days when he'd spend all day training char and making weird techniques. Now he has a huge training center in his loft, with all the high-tech equipment he's always dreamed of having. 

But training with simulations isn't as fun as training with a friend. Char, is well, his best friend, but even he gets sick of hanging around with Leon every minute of the day. 

He's thought of dating of course. He can't count the many times his blind dates would end up terribly. They'd always end up being superfans, or other times just normal people who would hate the attention from being his partner. And, of course, the occasional trainers who'd date him just to snoop on the competition. He hates them the most.

As he stepped on a sudden pile of grass, he realised he'd already reached his destination. The wild area. The wild area stretched all throughout the region, and the nearest patch was the lake. The lake, commonly known as point max by the avid trainers, was infamous for being surrounded by raid spots. Trainers would always meet up in the lake to team up for an eventual max raid battle.

But Leon wasn't interested with raid battles. After all, who would even join him? Plus, he already had his champion-winning team. He'd never replace them. Ever. 

Instead, he frequently visits the lake to scout the trainers. He'd give them advice, offer tips and fighting styles, practice battle with them and help them catch Pokemon. Not a lot of people know about this passtime, as every time he'd make sure to tell the young trainers not to spill the secret.

He's not doing it for charity, really. It's just fun. He remembers the days when he'd visit professor magnolia, and she would teach him all about battles. She was an old friend of his parents, so he always thought of her as a grandmother figure of some sorts.

He recalls the days when he'd spend all day with magnolia, only to suffer the wrath of young Sonia's jealousy. Sonia was the professor's actual granddaughter. She was a bright and curious girl, 5 years younger than him. He'd always thought she would grow up to become the next professor. But Sonia, ever since he first met her, had hated him with a passion. Always thought he was too cocky, too loud, too… obnoxious. But he figured it was probably because he took too much time with Professor. 

But he was alright with that. 

He reached the other side of the lake. It was oddly quiet today, only a handful or trainers were roaming point max. He looked up, realising the harsh rays of sunshine. It was a hot day. No wonder, he thought, not many rare pokemon show up in this kind of weather.

He decided to go to the shade, under a large lemon tree. With his back on the cool bark, he closed his eyes for a moment. A memory passes by.

"Woah! How did you do that?", A short big-boned boy asked in wonder. The giant charmander rattled the ground, scaring the wooloos near the area. "It's called Dynamaxing! It's the prof's new experiment and I'm the first one to try it out!", Leon said- one hand on his chin and the other pointing at the sky. The other boy clapped his hands in awe.

"Can I try it?", The boy asked excitedly. Leon grimaced, "I don't know… I'm not even supposed to show this to you…", he said honestly. It was true of course, he had stolen the unfinished gadget from Magnolia's lab. "Pleaaase~", he begged, "I just thought you looked super cool using it!".

Leon blushed at the sudden compliment. Cool? No one's ever called him cool… "Ok… fine, but I don't know what's the use of dynamaxing a gossifleur…".

"Hey! don't make fun of gossi!", The freckled boy exclaimed. Leon chuckled. "fine~ fine~". He smiled brightly in response, the sunshine glowing on his face. "Thanks, Leon!"

"Leon, Is that you?".

His eyes opened in surprise, breaking his stream of thought, only to see the very same boy he was dreaming about. "Oh my God, it is you! hey buddy! It's been so long!", He said as he firmly gripped his shoulder.

Of course, his long forgotten childhood friend, the infamous grass gym leader, would appear just as he was reminiscing.

"Oh, um, hi Milo"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so badly written. This is like my 2nd fanfic... Ever. Excuse the elementary grade writing and grammar.


End file.
